Review of the 2017 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Hello and Welcome to my 2017 Atlantic hurricane season '''review! I will be reviewing and grading each storm based on their intensity and what they did over the course that they were active. I will also be using a 1-10 scale to grade each system. Systems Tropical Storm Arlene Starting off, Arlene was a storm that formed in April and that is only the 2nd time that has every happened! So just for that I give it extra points. Overall though, Arlene wasn't anything special other than that it formed in April. 50 mph peak and 990 mb pressure, so Arlene could of been higher in winds but the TCR for Arlene also said 50. To me Arlene was a good storm to kick off this season with and if it also formed in an unusual place as well in April. '''Final Grade: 3.5 Tropical Storm Bret meh. That's my opinion on Bret. Bret had peak winds of 45 mph and a relatively high pressure of 1007 mb. Bret to me was the precursor saying the MDR wasn't sick. Bret was also the earliest storm to form in the MDR on record as well so that adds a little to its grade. Bret also was the first storm to ever use the new "Potential Tropical Cyclone" system, but overall Bret was boring to me even though it formed at a very low latitude (9.4 if i'm not mistaken) to me Bret is nothing special and Bret earns a low grade in my book. Final Grade: 1.5 Tropical Storm Cindy Again meh... nothing impressed me about Cindy, also it was very disorganized and reminded me of Colin from last year. Cindy did peak at 60 mph and did relatively low damage, but other than that as I said...meh...Also Cindy was the second system to use the "potential Tropical Cyclone" system. Final Grade: 2.5 Tropical Depression Four Nothing to see here... keep moving along What's that? Oh you want an actual review for this trash? Ok I give you one. TD Four was terrible and should be retired because it was so bad. SAD! Seriously though this system sucked. (ok fine it was in the MDR in July, but meh) Final Grade: 1.0 Tropical Storm Don Where's all the hurricanes? Again...meh... The one thing I can give Don credit for is that it formed in the MDR. But it was very weak and led to many claiming the Atlantic was sick and mostly that the MDR was sick (which we now know the MDR is perfectly healthy, but we will get to that soon). Yeah but other than that Don was a fail and that leads to it recieving a low grade. Final Grade: 1.5 Tropical Storm Emily Emily was also meh... but, I would rate Emily a little higher than Don because, Emily formed very quickly and it was cool that I looked at it one time and it had the yellow crayon and then like 6 hours later it was TS Emily. Other than this though I find nothing special about Emily and that is why it receives a relatively low score. Final Grade: 2.0 Hurricane Franklin Finally! A hurricane! Though only a category 1 we were all relieved to finally see a hurricane form and prove the Atlantic wasn't sick (Now we know the Atlantic is perfectly healthy), but there were still doubters in the Atlantic after Franklin because it was "only" a category 1 and apparently the Atlantic is "still sick" but we'll get to that. Overall, Franklin was a good first hurricane to me and really got the "real" start of the season off to a good start. Final Grade: 6.0 Hurricane Gert Before Gert actually "formed" it was known as 99L and boy was it almost bad. Well I mean bad as in terrible grade, it reminded me of the precursor to Hermine as it took very long to actually form. Once Gert formed it struggled to strengthen and looked terrible for a second, but then it hit the Gulf Stream and started to really strengthen. Gert peaked as a category 2 and was a nice surprise for someone who wasn't expecting a category 2. Gert as of now receives a 7.0 but if in TCR it becomes a major, then I will up the grade but for now congrats Gert! Update: '''The TCR for Gert came in a while ago and Gert stayed the same as a category 2, so it will stay with the same grade. '''Final Grade: 7.0 Hurricane Harvey First Major! But also very devastating and I pray for everyone that was in the path of Harvey. But for the actual storm, the first "half" of Harvey was pretty bad tbh. It failed in the Caribbean and became a remnant low like 2 days after it formed orginally. The remnants formed back together later and became a category 4 hurricane. The second "half" of Harvey was cool and also was our first major. Although Harvey may have had the pressure of a very strong category 4 at 937 mb and "only" had winds of 130 mph, there really isn't anything bad I can say about Harvey. The storm was very devastating and will certainly be retired after causing $125 billion (2017 USD) and flooding many parts of Texas. Harvey was the "wake-up call" the US needed in my opinion and it only gets worse from here... Final Grade: 9.0 Hurricane Irma phew, Irma. Well.... It started out great with Irma tbh, a MDR hurricane, that became a major hurricane in the MDR and if I'm not mistaken it also was a C5 for a short time in the MDR but, that also comes with consequences, as it tore through several different nations before landfalling and causing massive damage in the US. The fifth costliest hurricane on record goes down with a peak intensity of 180 mph (185 at one point) and a central pressure of 914 mb, which is the strongest storm we have seen in years. As awesome as it was to track the system from beginning to end, I send my prayers and condolences to everyone affected by this storm. Final Grade: 10.0 Hurricane Jose Apparently I'm now a bad person for making this only a 9 (sad), but in all seriousness Jose deserved a 9 in my honest opinion. It was a strong 155 mph Category 4 hurricane (also sad), and it also showed signs of potentially being a Category 5 (but that is another story. Which is also sad), but for the reasons only known by the NHC (aka not having a totally complete white ring) Jose was kept as a 155 mph Category 4 hurricane. It was also a long tracked system similar to Irma, that was fun to track as it progressed. It also did a low amount of damage, so that is always good. Final Grade: 9.0 Hurricane Katia Katia was a short lived hurricane, that I feel was slightly overlooked by a lot of people due to Irma and Jose being active at the same time that Katia was. The track of Katia is sad (don't argue it, it just is), but I was happy with how it turned out. It did a relatively low amount of damage ($3.26 million), where is made landfall, and peaked at 105 mph. I would of enjoyed if it would of been stronger, but you also have to understand, the potential damage that it would of also done. All in all, i'm happy with how Katia turned out. Final Grade: 7.0 Hurricane Lee Well well well, we finally have the end of the hurricane streak! Lee pretty much fails in the MDR as a weak tropical storm and becomes a remnant low. Oh wait... what's that? This thing regenerated and became a MAJOR!?!? ok then... well congrats Lee I guess. For real though, Lee was pretty cool to watch, well the 2nd "half" of it that is. The first "half" of Lee is forgettable, but when it regenerated and became a category 3 and continued the hurricane streak that was cool to watch as it went out to sea harmlessly (It also looked really good on satellite at peak to). Anyways, Lee was awesome to track and it continued this long hurricane streak that almost ended until Lee got it's act together. Final Grade: 8.5 Hurricane Maria Final Grade: 10.0 Hurricane Nate Nate was another hurricane that formed in October and did a lot of damage. Overall Nate seemed to be the end to the hurricane streak that we had going but it then became a category 1 hurricane and as stated above did a good amount of damage overall. Oh, and this system was also active on October 9 (My birthday), so that gives this some more points as well. Anyways, as with a bunch of other systems this season this system was cool to have, but it also was damaging. Final Grade: 7.0 Hurricane Ophelia Hey, another Major hurricane! Also this storm became a system on my birthday so that is awesome as well. Ophelia overall was a great storm. Also, just when you thought we would finally get a storm that we could enjoy and would be a fish storm what do you know it goes and hits the United Kingdom, great... Anyways this system was awesome but also damaging for some. Final Grade: 8.0 Tropical Storm Phillippe This system was very meh. 40 mph, 1000 mb and only was a system for like 18 hours which sucked. I guess we needed a system like this for the season because of all the other hurricanes this season brought. Like I said, I don't really like Phillippe, but I can deal with it because of all the other systems in this season. If this was 2014 or 2015 and Phillippe formed in those seasons, then I would of been pissed! but anyways this system was very meh. Final Grade: 1.0 Tropical Storm Rina Pretty decent storm for a late season system. Peaked at 60/991 and officially ended the 2017 Atlantic hurricane season and man, what a season it was. Looking back at it, it was crazy to see how slow of a start the season got off to (which led many, to say the atlantic was very sad and not great, looking at you Ventrice), but the season took off and we bought many hurricanes in the September timeframe (I'm sorry if you don't get these jabs at someone named Michael). Rina though, was a decent storm and that's all I can really say about it. Final Grade: 5.5 Other Systems Potential Tropical Cyclone Ten/Invest 92L Don't even get me started with this system. This system has so many chances to become a tropical cyclone it isn't even funny. At one point, Invest 92L was 90/90 in chance of formation (2 Day %/5 Day %). It was a long tracked fail and that's all i can really say about it. Final Grade: 0.5 Final Grade for Season Adding up all the grades for the season, this year's final total grade ends up being 100! (100.5 counting sad 92L) My grade however for this season (On a scale of 1-10) ends up being a 9/10Category:SnaggyFTW Category:2017 Atlantic hurricane season Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Review Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones